


relief

by rileymatthews



Series: jonsadrabbles [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: word count: 250 wordsprompt: relief





	relief

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 250 words  
> prompt: relief

the journey to winterfell was a relief, taking longer then jon wished. despite his impending marriage to a woman he knew not, he would no longer be stuck in king’s landing. he would no longer have to pretend he was someone he wasn’t. winterfell was an escape from a life he never wanted.

jon and his small retinue entered winterfell and there, waiting for him, was the family he’d never known. he dismounted and saw his uncle. his own face, his own blood.

“lord stark, i’m glad to see you.”

“jon.” lord stark said, and embraced him, joy on his face. “you are my sisters only son. call me ned. or uncle.” he said to jon within the warmth of his arms.

jon stepped back from the embrace, smiled at his uncle, and nodded.

“uncle ned, i’m glad to be here.” he saw the joy on his uncles face before he looked at the rest of the family he could finally know. lady catelyn, his cousins, and his soon to be wife.

sansa was beautiful. her hair red as a setting son, but more brilliant still. beyond that she was smiling at him. He was determined to make sure that smile never left her face. she was a wondrous sight to behold.

he went over, taking her hand and kneeling.

“my lady.” he kissed her hand and basked in the gorgeous sound of her laughter at his forwardness. he knew then this was his first step to a new life.


End file.
